Forever Thankful
by MrsWood3
Summary: When Hermione sees her boyfriend kissing someone else she runs off to the kitchen, someone follows and comforts her. This is a story of How Dean got his girl and why he is forever thankful to Ron for his life. please R&R, its better than it sounds thanks!


She stormed out of the common room, tears in her eyes. "How could he? No, how dare he?" I whispered furiously to my best friend Seamus Finnigan.  
"I know man, she deserves so much better" the Irish wizard said, he looked at me, a huge grin on his face. "What are you still doing here?" he asks, "go get her!"

I got up and ran out of the Gryffindor common room, 'where would she go? Library? No. Astronomy tower? No. Kitchens!' I told myself.  
As I near the portrait I hear sobbing. I couldn't stand it, the girl I was in love with, her heart was breaking. I tickled the pear and entered the kitchen. "Mione?" I asked quietly, she turned her face towards me, even with puffy eyes and a red nose, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.  
"Oh! Hi Dean, I was just…err….just grabbing some hot chocolate. Want some?" she asked.  
"Sure thanks", I sat next to her in silence until I heard sniffling again. "Hey Mione, shhh, he's not worth a single tear" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"H...How c…could he? I thought he loved me!" she sobbed into my chest.  
"He's an idiot Hermione, you deserve someone a lot better" I told her while rubbing soothing circles on her back. We sat in silence for a while before Hermione fell asleep. I carried her up bridal style to our common room and up to my shared room with Seamus, Harry, Neville and HIM! I laid her on my bed and transfigured some clothes into a chair and sat watching her even breathing until I fell asleep.

I was woken in the morning by shuffling and then a large hand yanking me up by my shirt collar.  
"You asshole, what did you do to Hermione?! Why is she in your bed?!" HE shouted. HIS shouts were loud enough to wake our other roommates and Hermione.  
I yanked myself out of HIS grip, "I didn't do anything to her you prick, I comforted her last night after she saw you kissing Parvati and she fell asleep" I told him, "so I brought her up here and let her sleep in my bed, I- as you are well aware- slept on this chair" I shouted back.  
"Why you…" he went to lunge at me but was stopped by Hermione, "don't you even think about it Ronald Weasley" he winced.  
"Come on Mione, don't be like that, another man had my girlfriend in his bed, what was I supposed to do?" Ron Weasley asked.  
"I Ronald am not your girlfriend anymore" she started.  
"But…" he tried.  
"No, you lost me the second your lips touched that sluts!" Her voice had now risen.  
"Come on Mione, I'm sorry, come back to me" he pleaded.  
"No Ron, I gave you all my love, I gave you my heart, but you did the one thing I never thought you'd do!" she told him. "You broke it, you broke me!" she whispered the last part. I moved and brought her into a hug. "Save me a seat at breakfast she asked me before kissing my cheek and walking out, tears streaming down her face. I couldn't stop smiling all morning.

I sat at my normal seat at the Gryffindor table, next to Seamus. I started filing my plate with toast and scrambled egg. My best friend nudged me so I turned to see what he wanted. He just pointed his head in the direction of the entrance. I looked. There she was, the girl I've been in love with since fourth year, her hair was now tamed, curls cascading down her back reaching her waist. Her honey coloured eyes looking at… wait… she's looking at me, the most beautiful smile on her plump lips.

She walks towards me and I couldn't help the nervousness in my stomach, she kissed my cheek and plonked herself between me and Seamus. I felt eyes burning a hole in my head; I didn't have to look to know that it was Ron Weasley.

A month later we walk to potions, double potions to be exact, with Slytherins. I sit at a table in the middle of the classroom and watch to my surprise as Hermione sits next to me. Double potions ended with Hermione's potion being the best of course, we now have a free period.  
"Hey Mione, wanna study down by the lake with me and Seamus?" I asked her.  
"Actually mate, I promised Neville I'd help him with his potions essay" my best friend replied before walking off.  
"Looks like it's just you and me then!" she said placing her small delicate hand in mine.

Sitting by the lake, books long forgotten we lay in the grass just talking about nothing and everything. All of sudden I blurt out "I love you!" Oh crap. She turns to look at me with a small blush to her cheeks. "Dean I…err…don't know what to say" she started. I got up to leave. "Mione forget I said anything, I'm sorry" and I walked away.

I walked into the Gryffindor common room, dropped my bag on the floor and slump down in the chair opposite my best mate. "Rough day?" he asks me.  
"I told her" I tell him.  
"And?" he asks eagerly.  
"She told me she didn't know what to say, so I told her to forget what I said and walked away" I tell him in a defeated tone.  
All of a sudden Hermione bursts into the common room, determination in her eyes, she stalked up to me grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, the room erupted into applause with some wolf-whistles. "I really like you Dean, it may not be love but I really do like you" she told me.

We were married 3 years after graduation and were now expecting our 7th and 8th child, "hey I can't help it!" I tell my best mate and his wife Ginny Finnigan (use to be Weasley).  
"Yeah well if you're not careful you'll end up with a whole football team before long" Seamus replied.  
"That's not a bad idea you know" I said with a grin.  
"Hey! You're not the one popping them out" my wife of 11 years said lightly slapping me on the arm.  
It turns out we did end up with a football team of 11 children made up of 9 boys and 2 beautiful girls.

There's Kendall and Simon our eldest being 11, then Zach and Noah our second set of twins both being 9. After that you have Luke who just turned 8 followed by Daniel who is 6. Our third set of twins is Bradley and Kasey who are 5 and our final set of twins being Brandon and Kieran who are 3. Finally our youngest being 13 months is Abigail.  
I cannot even describe how thankful I am that Ron Weasley kissed Parvati Patil, if he hadn't I would never have the most beautiful wife who has given me 14 years of love and 11 wonderful curly-haired children!

So thank you Ron Weasley, I owe you my life. Literally.


End file.
